Convergence
by ALTimore
Summary: A young boy's destiny is the only one that the Ancients' texts do not predict.Where will his unknown fate take him?This fanfic is the first in a series of my creation that will span many different anime universes.There will also be a bit of romance here.


Author's notes: My first fanfic. EVER. Haha.

Just to warn you guys, this is called convergence because this fic is actually going to be a long running story wherein the main character will visit different anime universes. The characters' attitudes and origins will also be shifted to suit my story's purposes. So don't expect a simple romance or comedy. I've been planning on making this for over a year now so I will do my best with it. Wish me luck.

Disclaimer: All Negima characters are not mine.

The symbol "-" means that the main character is thinking.

**Convergence**

**-----------------------------------**

**Epilogue **

_Once again the youth found himself walking down the sidewalk of an all too familiar street. He was in a city full of towering skyscrapers. The bright summer sun shone down, and a deliciously cool breeze blew down from the north, sweeping away the smog and smoke that were produced by the various cars that rushed up and down the busy street. The sky was clear and bright blue. The youth leaned on the railing of the sidewalk and watched a small group of kids rush by laughing as a frantic mother ran to catch up to them. _

_"This looks just like the setting of some sappy movie" he thought, grinning then shaking his head. "But it's not bad". He_ _just stood there for a moment basking in the serenity of the scene._

_Suddenly, something threw a shadow across the entire city, blocking the sun and throwing the whole area into darkness. The youth jumped in shock and blinked. As abruptly as the darkness had appeared, it disappeared, replaced by an orange glow. The youth cried out and looked around in astonishment. The whole place was in flames. On the street, cars were either overturned or smashed to bits against the asphalt, blood pouring out from underneath them. He ran down the street, turned a corner and came to a sudden halt, recoiling and taking several steps backwards. In front of him on the sidewalk were the mutilated corpses of the children that he saw earlier. The young man grasped his stomach and retched, averting his gaze from the brutal scene. He ran down the road in the opposite direction and stopped. _

_In front of him, facing the other way was a figure wearing a bloodied, black cloak. The young man felt his blood freeze as the cloaked figure turned around and fixed its sights on him. As it gazed upon him, he felt himself shiver from the chilling stare. Huge, black, leathery wings suddenly burst from the figure's back and its cloak flew off revealing black, muscular arms ending in enormous clawed hands. _

_Faster than his eyes could follow, the figure, looking more demon than human now, rushed up to him, slammed its claws into him and ripped him apart._

**The End.**

… Just kidding.

Dante awoke with a start, screaming loud enough to raise the dead, as the saying goes. And LONG did he scream. Voices and irritated muttering drifted through the thick wooden frame of his bedroom. (Not that he could hear with all the screaming) The doorknob rattled and finding that the door was locked, the person on the other side stopped trying to open it. A few moments passed and Dante's screaming was interrupted as the heavy door blew inwards, flying from its hinges and landing on the floor with a loud crash.

A girl in her early teens with long orange-red hair, long, slender legs and, despite her age, a beautiful figure stepped into the room. Her beauty though, was somewhat marred by the maniacal grin plastered on her face and the dark shadows under her eyes.

Dante paled.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked, taking slow deliberate steps towards him, her hands clenching and unclenching menacingly.

"Asuna! ImsosorryitwonthappenagainIpromiseIpromiseIpromise" he mumbled, rolling off his bed and backing away.

"Yesterday, I ran 10 miles nonstop for our PE exam. All the while, I had to keep my Ki at full power, fending off attacks from the Shinmeryu swordsmen and women helping with the exam. Then, I had to dive into the ice cold lake and while still keeping my Ki at maximum output, retrieve the artifact at the bottom without disturbing the Kraken." She said, moving ever closer to Dante.

"Well, I sympathize, Asuna! Really! Keeping your Ki at max for that long must have been exhausting!" Dante said in a futile attempt to buy time while glancing around for a way to escape Asuna's clutches. "Think of it as a way to lose some of the weight that you gained while at the Clow kingdom!"

Asuna flushed bright red. "WHY YOU…"

_-Oops. Damn. I shouldn't have said that.-_

"HOLD IT ASUNA I DIDN'T MEAN THA…"

(_Outside_)

Soldier 1: It's been so quiet lately.

Soldier 2: Yeah, I love nights like this.

(_Dante start screaming_)

(_Soldiers look at each other_)

Soldier 1: 10, 9, 8…

Soldier 2: 7,6,5…

Soldier 1: 4,3,2…

Soldier 2: 1… 0

(_One of the high windows on the east wall of the castle explodes along with most of the wall alongside it_. _A body is seen falling down towards the beach, his scream drifting along the cool night air and reaching the ears of the soldiers. The screaming is abruptly ended as the body lands on some once ragged rocks at the foot of the castle.)_

Soldier 1: Good thing lady Setsuna ordered us to pound those rocks flat after the seventh time.

Soldier 2: Damn right. Let's go get him before the tide comes in.

(_Soldiers trudge off toward the rocks_)

_-Just in case you're wondering, YES, I did fall out of that window. Needless to say, that hurt. A lot. That was the eighth so far during the last few weeks since I enrolled at Mahora Gakuen. Strangely enough, the times that Asuna did that to me were not condoned. I think. This is the story of my life. I am Dante, Magus in training.-_


End file.
